deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Stacey Forsythe
Stacey Forsythe is the leader of the Nevada branch of the Zombie-rights organization CURE. Throughout Dead Rising 2 she monitors the cameras in the security room and gives Chuck Greene mission updates and survivor reports over the walkie talkie, playing a similar role to both Jessie McCarney and Otis Washington in Dead Rising. Over the course of the story, Stacey seems to develop romantic feelings for Chuck, telling him to return safely and be careful before hastily adding, "for her (Katey's) sake". She also gains a strong admiration for the bond shared between Chuck and Katey. Dead Rising 2 As head of the Nevada branch of CURE, Stacey Forsythe strongly opposes both the TV show Terror is Reality and its host Tyrone King. She believes that instead of slaughtering zombies, the government should make Zombrex (a possible cure for the zombie epidemic) ready and available to people worldwide. Stacey came to Fortune City as part of a demonstration group in order to express her opposition to the show, just outside the Fortune City Arena. When the outbreak hit and the zombies got loose, she managed to make it to the Fortune City Emergency Shelter while most of her fellow CURE members were killed (save for Brandon Whittaker). As an active member of CURE, Stacey believes Chuck Greene when he insists that he was not responsible for the outbreak (even though Rebecca Chang's so-called taped footage of Chuck was believable enough to make her hesitant to do so at first). She agrees to keep an eye on Chuck's daughter Katey while he seeks out Rebecca Chang in order to clear his name, and generally whenever he leaves the safe house to: find Zombrex for Katey, rescue other survivors, or work to bring down the people who framed him. Stacey also does her own part in the story by monitoring the security cameras from the safe house, and giving Chuck the locations of survivors and potential psychopaths throughout the city. and Chuck.]] At the climax of the story, Chuck finally uncovers the truth behind the outbreak, it was all a setup devised by the Phenotrans Corporation, and now he had the evidence to prove it. In addition to releasing the zombies from their holding cells in the arena, Phenotrans also paid TK a handsome sum of money to get his full cooperation in their scheme, and to frame Chuck as the alleged perpetrator of the outbreak. The result: public attention was ultimately focused on Chuck while Phenotrans secretly moved their agents into the city in order to carry out a massive harvesting operation for collecting queens (the most essential ingredient in Zombrex manufacturing). Chuck returns to the safe house and presents the evidence to Stacey, Rebecca Chang, and Raymond Sullivan, the F.C.S. (Fortune City Security) reserve agent responsible for maintaining the safe house during the outbreak. After Rebecca thoroughly looks over the evidence and concludes that it was indeed the work of Phenotrans, Sullivan suddenly whips out his handgun and shoots her in the head. At first Chuck and Stacey are speechless, but after Sullivan makes a few snide remarks towards Rebecca’s lifeless body, Chuck quickly accuses him of being on Phenotrans’ payroll. Sullivan nods his head and goes on to state that he never expected Chuck to get this far, because Phenotrans’ had intended to kill everyone in outbreak including Chuck and Stacey. Still holding everyone in the room at gunpoint, Sullivan grabs the evidence and prepares to shoot both Chuck and Katey when Stacey suddenly intervenes by attacking him with a baseball bat and knocking the gun out of his hand. Sullivan fights back by disarming Stacey and hitting her in the chest with the back end of the bat. Then he bolts from the safe house once Chuck picks up his gun and tries to shoot him. Still clutching her chest, Stacey tells Chuck to go after Sullivan while she looks after Katey and the other survivors. If Dead Rising 2's Overtime Mode is achieved, Stacey and Katey are kidnapped by the crazed Tyrone King, and their lives are put in jeopardy. In a effort to save them, Chuck is forced to meet TK's demands, otherwise TK will feed the girls to the zombies. In the end, Chuck manages to defeat the former game show host in a final showdown at the Fortune City Arena, and saves Stacey and Katey. Overtime Mode comes to an end with Chuck, Katey, and Stacey walking off hand-in-hand, implying that the three of them have become a family. If Overtime Mode is not achieved, Stacey's fate will depend on the game's ending. Either she: escaped Fortune City along with Katey (but not Chuck) in a news chopper like the other survivors, was killed during the military firebombing, possibly shot to cover the truth by the same unknown assailant who shoots Chuck in the safe house once the military arrives, or (if Chuck fails to bring Zombrex to Katey in time) was eaten alive by the same zombies who ultimately end up devouring Chuck. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (left), compared with her original appearance (right).]] In this alternate reality, Stacey appears with a somewhat more serious attitude along with some new facial features, plays the same role as she did in Dead Rising 2, giving Frank West case reports over radio via a wireless earpiece and replaces Sullivan's role as the secondary antagonist. In the game's penultimate mission, Stacey is revealed to be the traitor instead of Sullivan. When Frank and Rebecca are about to expose Phenotrans' role in the outbreak, Stacey steals Sullivan's gun and shoots Rebecca (her aim is not as good as Sullivan's was in Dead Rising 2, as she merely wounds her). Sullivan saves Frank before Stacey can shoot him, but is killed in the process. As Stacey escapes from the safehouse Frank manages to grab her ponytail, revealing it to be part of a wig. As Frank pursues Stacey into Fortune Park, he is stopped short in his tracks as several Phenotrans helicopters appear in the sky and start deploying teams of security guards all over the city. Under Stacey's orders, the guards quickly set up a total of eight, sinister-looking machines called harvesters throughout the length of Fortune Park. Armed with merc assault rifles and blast frequency guns, they immediately begin trying to collect as many queens as possible before the military firebombing to make up for Phenotrans' losses in the Underground Tunnels. Having lost sight of Stacey when the guards arrived, Frank instead proceeds to destroy the harvesters. After accomplishing this, he hears Stacey's voice coming from a radio on the ground. She demands an update on the harvesting process from the guards, but instead gets a humorously, criticizing remark from Frank about how her plans have gone up in "smoke". Stacey sneers at Frank and brushes off his remark before inviting him to a final confrontation with her in Uranus Zone. As Frank prepares to make his way over to the theme park, Stacey orders what remains of her security force to set up a large military perimeter inside Uranus Zone, and await Frank's arrival. When Frank finally confronts Stacey, her appearance is remarkably different from before; sporting a black, latex battlesuit along with a military-style haircut. She reveals her true identity to Frank as "Agent S", Phenotrans operative and mastermind behind the "Fortune City Incident". After this, she ridicules Frank for nearly ruining the harvest and destroying so many lives. Frank laughs this off and states that his actions were nothing compared to Phenotrans' selfish ambition to kill and harvest human beings for slaughter and profit. Stacey rebuffs Frank's statement by claiming that he still doesn't understand what is really going on. Then she sadistically taunts him and his lousy photojournalism skills before explaining that she was a mole, planted into CURE by Phenotrans to radicalize the protest group. From there she had encouraged members of CURE to secretly start zombie outbreaks across the country. This would ultimately provide Phenotrans with the amount of queens necessary to make and mass-produce Zombrex. Not just for profit, but also to save the lives of all those living with an existing infected condition in the nation. .]] In contrast to Sullivan's plan to have Tyrone King frame Chuck Greene for the outbreak, Stacey reveals that her original plan was to keep CURE's involvement in the outbreaks a secret. She admits that TK's leaking of the video footage incriminating CURE as the perpetrators, as well as his attempt to loot the city were acts of betrayal to Phenotrans, and had caused a major setback to their plan to harvest the city. Stacey further remarks that TK was completely unaware of her true identity, and aside from trying to maintain her cover as the head of CURE, she also considered him too much of an "asshole" to deal with directly. After this Stacey gives an exposition speech, similar to what Sullivan did in the original game, justifying her actions with the necessity to harvest queens for producing Zombrex. Knowing that further discussion was pointless, Stacey tells Frank that she knew he would eventually show up, and that she had prepared something very special for him. Without much warning she suddenly attacks him using a giant, crab/octopus-like, mechanized robot, which has 3 lifebars (similar to Harjit Singh in Dead Rising 2: Case West). After Frank disables the machine, leaps into the cockpit, and engages Stacey in a brief hand-to-hand fight (played as a series of quicktime events), he manages to overpower her, and then throws her out of the machine. Thinking she fell to her death on the cement below, Frank leans over the side of the robot to get a better look when Stacey suddenly pops up from underneath him, grabs his camera, and uses it as leverage to pull them both completely out of the robot. They hit the ground, Stacey directly on top of Frank, forcing him to absorb the full shock of impact. She then utilizes some of her combat skills to temporarily incapacitate Frank, before kicking him in the chest. While Frank lies beaten on the ground, Stacey pulls a gun on him, and calls for an extraction using her satellite phone. However, she soon gets so caught up in her little phone conversation that she doesn't even notice when Frank starts pointing up towards the malfunctioning robot they were in. When the robot starts to collapse, she fails to react in time while Frank quickly rolls over to get out of the way. Stacey Forsythe meets her end beneath a smoking heap of twisted metal and wires. Before using her phone to contact Channel 6 Action News, Frank quips that he always knew she "had a crush" on him, but unfortunately, he doesn't "dig flat chicks" (referring to her having been crushed). Dead Rising 3 Although she does not make an appearance in the game, Stacey is mentioned by Chuck Greene during the final mission of Dead Rising 3, while he and Nick Ramos are chasing General Hemlock in a muscle car. Chuck mentions that he and Stacey began a romantic relationship after the Fortune City outbreak, but it's implied the two eventually broke up due to Chuck's personality problems, something which Katey Greene never forgave him for. Trivia *Stacey was named "Claire" during the beta stages of Dead Rising 2, an ''obvious reference to Claire Redfield, a female character from another game by Capcom, Resident Evil. *It is mentioned in the story that Stacey had a sister, who was infected with the zombie disease and had to take Zombrex every day, just like Katey. However, due to the constant usage of the drug and the stress it put on her, Stacey's sister found the experience to be unbearable, and decided to let herself turn one day. This may be why Stacey became such a passionate and prominent member of CURE. *Stacey's behavior throughout the story reveals that she has bonded closely with Katey, and that she harbors at least some feelings for Chuck Greene as well. *Stacey Forsythe apparently knows the truth behind the original zombie outbreak in Willamette, including the involvement of Frank West, Isabela Keyes, and Carlito, along with the government's involvment in Santa Cabeza. She also mentions that with Frank's help, Isabela was able to develop the first anti-zombie vaccine (Zombrex prototype), and when last heard of, she was looking into discovering a permanent cure to the zombie epidemic. **How she has obtained this information is unknown, as it is revealed in ''Dead Rising 3 that the government had managed to cover up their involvement in Willamette and Santa Cabeza completely, despite Frank West's evidence. ***It's possible that Frank still attempted to get the information out, and CURE had believed this information unlike most Americans. *Stacey's slightly different appearance in Off the Record is mentioned in the Achievement/Trophy True Colors given for defeating her, which remarks "the shifty eyes should have given it away." *In Off the Record after Frank defeats Stacey the notebook still lists her as safe, even though there is no doubt that she is dead. *Both Stacey and Claire also were members of protest groups. (CURE and Terrasave respectivly) *It is referenced in Dead Rising 3 ''that Chuck and Stacey were in a relationship at some point during the 10 years between the ''Fortune City and Los Perdidos ''outbreaks. How long this relationship lasted is unknown; however, it is assumed that they were in a strong relationship or possibly even married due to the effect their split had on Katey Greene. Gallery Image:E3_stacey_photo.jpg|Stacey appearing in a photo. Image:Stacey.png|Stacey in the Safe House lounge. stacey detailed.png|Official website bio. Image:Stacey_OTR.jpg|Stacey as she appears in Off The Record. Image:Old_vs_New.jpg|Comparison between Stacey's appearance in ''Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record. Image:True_Colors.jpg|Stacey shows her true colors. Image:Agent_S.jpg|Phenotrans Agent S. PortraitStaceyForsytheOTR.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. PortraitStaceyForsytheDR2.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2. References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters